


Multifandom Oneshot Requests

by TheNargles



Series: Requested K-Pop Fics [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Taeyong-centric, Sickfic, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, taeyong injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNargles/pseuds/TheNargles
Summary: Hey everyone! I wanna get back into writing but don't have many ideas right now, so come request some one shots!I'll write for any of the groups I listed, but if I didn't list one of your faves please request anyway, there's a pretty good chance that I'll know them so I'll probably end up writing it for you hahahaAlso, I love writing any crossover fics between groups, so if you've always wanted to see members of different groups interacting and comforting each other in fics, I'm your girl. Throw it in the comments, and I'll be happy to write it up for you!Oh, and no smut requests please!!!REQUESTS CLOSED FOR NOW!!!! Thank you so much to everyone who requested! I'm gonna work on writing them now, and I'll reopen requests when I've gotten through a few of the fics.I’ve listed all of my completed fics and my requested fics in the first chapter, so come take a peek!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Requested K-Pop Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202579
Comments: 31
Kudos: 70





	1. Table of Contents

Completed Fics:

  * Request 1: (SKZ) I’m Not Weak! 
    * Jeongin has chickenpox but doesn't want to tell his hyungs
  * Request 2: (NCT) It Hurts 
    * Taeten oneshot, injury fic



Requested Fics (In order I'm writing them):

  * Request 3: NCT x SKZ crossover 
    * Haven't brainstormed this one yet, but I'll update when I have haha!
  * Request 4: (SKZ x Enhypen) Feels like Home 
    * SKZ's aussie line saves Enhypen's little kangaroo
  * Request 5: (NCT x Enhypen) 
    * Ni-ki is homesick, and Yuta comforts him
  * Request 6: (NCT x Enhypen) 
    * Jake hurts his ankle badly, and Jaemin and Jeno find him and take care of him
  * Request 7: (NCT) 
    * Taeyong/Jaehyun, Taeyong has a sasaeng, but no one thinks it's serious until he is hurt
  * Request 8: (Seventeen) 
    * Dino overworks himself until his body can't take it anymore
  * Request 9: (Enhypen) 
    * Sunoo has haters that think he shouldn't have made it into the group
  * Request 10: (SKZ) 
    * Jisung/Seungmin, Jisung is chaotically clumsy and Seungmin is a caring, overprotective boyfriend
  * Request 11: (SKZ Gang AU) 
    * Hyunjin/Minho/Jisung, Hyunjin and Minho are gang leaders but are soft for Jisung




	2. I'm Not Weak! - SKZ Jeongin Sick Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first fic! Hope you all like it!

“Time to wake up!”

Chan’s singsong, playful voice rang through Jeongin’s room at 7:00 am. Normally, the maknae wouldn’t mind such an awakening. But today, his leader’s voice sent a sharp spike of pain through his skull.

“Jeonginnie~”

Chan was closer this time, and Jeongin barely concealed his wince by burying his face in his pillow. 

“I’m getting up, hyung,” Jeongin groaned.

Apparently that answer was satisfactory, as Chan patted the younger boy’s hair affectionately before leaving the room. Jeongin took advantage of the few moments of silence to figure out why he felt like death.

“Sore muscles? No. Joints? They’re fine. Head? Ow.”

He muttered quietly to himself as he scanned his body for pain. In under a minute, his expression changed from a frown to a smile as he diagnosed his surprisingly simple ailment.

“Ok, it's just a headache. I can work with a headache.” 

He got out of bed, intent on grabbing some Advil from the bathroom and going about his day like normal. But before he could even take a step a rush of blackness flooded his vision and a dizzying ringing erupted in his ears. Disoriented and terrified, he fell back onto the bed, panting and clutching his head. The spell passed as quickly as it came, but his body’s betrayal left him with a feeling of unease. A feeling that he was, of course, determined to ignore for fear of his hyungs finding out He had just stood up too fast. Yeah, that was it. Sure.

That was, most definitely, not it. Breakfast hadn’t been bad, and neither was the drive to the company building. But it was all downhill from there. Vocal practice made his head throb, heavy pulses of aching pain pounding between his temples. Dance practice sent his body into flashes of heat and fits of chills, and his sweat-soaked clothes clung to him like a slimy, icy skin.

But he didn’t say anything. If his hyungs knew, they would order him to bed. They would check on him at every meal, taking care to ensure that their touches were soft and their voices sweet. But he didn’t want that kind of attention. He didn’t want his hyungs to see him as a baby, a little boy that they needed to coddle and protect. He didn’t want his hyungs to think he was weak. 

So he didn’t say anything. And at the end of the day, he crashed face first onto his bed with a relief like none other.

\---

It was a relief that didn’t last long. He woke in the morning to sweat-soaked sheets and a throat as rough as sandpaper. He woke to a head that felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and dragging limbs that felt like they had been filled with molten lead. He woke to pain.

And as the day wore on, his condition continued to deteriorate. His raspy throat got him booted out of his vocal practice. His heavy arms and legs earned scoldings in the dance studio. But he kept his head down, gritted his teeth, and smiled, blaming his suspicious symptoms on staying up late to play games. And worked. At least until the itching set in.

No one noticed the first time he scratched his arm. I mean, why would they? It’s skin, it gets itchy sometimes. But when he scratched his hip, and then his leg, and then his arm again, and then his leg, and then his hip, and then his arm, over and over and over again, his hyungs started to notice.

“Jeonginnie?” Seungmin questioned with a laugh after 15 minutes of this repeated pattern. “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Jeongin blinked at him blankly, inwardly panicking at the thought that his illness had been discovered.

“You’ve scratched your arm like a thousand times in the last minute,” Seungmin’s tone held an air of amused confusion, and he cocked his head to the side like a puppy.

The other hyungs had noticed the conversation, and they were all looking at Jeongin with similar amusement.

“I’m just… itchy?”

Hyunjin, who had been ready to crack a joke at Jeongin’s rather unimpressive answer, was quickly silenced by Minho’s hand landing on his shoulder. When the younger turned back to look at him, Minho sent him a sharp glance that instantly indicated the older had detected something wrong with their maknae. 

Jeongin, who had eyes thank you very much, saw the look too. And braced for the incoming questioning.

Minho’s voice was soft when he spoke to Jeongin, “You’re going to hurt your skin if you keep scratching it like that baby, do you want one of us to get you some lotion?”

“No thank you, hyung,” Jeongin’s voice was slightly clipped, his fevered mind barely resisting the urge to snap at the infuriatingly gentle tone.

“Are you sure? One of us could put it on for you-” It was Chan this time.

“I said _no_ , hyung.”

There was a startled pause.

Jeongin winced. Oops. 

“Baby,” Changbin started.

“Don’t call me baby!” Jeongin’s voice came out louder than he intended, and his hand flew up to his head as his body punished him with a spike of pain

The silence was longer this time.

“Okay…?” Changbin’s alarm was clear in his voice. “Ummm…”

Changbin looked at Chan, who just stared back at him, equally dumbfounded. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Minho kept his eyes fixed on Jeongin, who actively avoided his gaze as he scratched his arm again. Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin sat frozen in uncertainty and confusion. 

A moment passed.

Felix huffed, rolling his eyes and standing up. The others all turned their heads around to face him.

“What's wrong with you, huh?” 

Jeongin’s eyes flew upward in surprise.

“What?” 

“You heard me.”

Jeongin sputtered, hazily trying to put words together.

“I- Well- Uh- I’m fine- I mean-” 

Felix scoffed, “You don’t seem too fine.”

“Felix!” Chan had found his voice again, and his tone was filled with startled reproach.

Jeongin was still staring at Felix in astonishment.

“I- I’m not fine…”

Chan fell silent again, and Felix just nodded slightly. 

“Your arm?”

Jeongin nodded spacily.

Felix walked over, maintaining a casual, almost unconcerned air about his motions, and pulled up Jeongin’s sleeve to reveal a searing red rash that bloomed across the maknae’s forearm. 

“Where did this come from, hmm?” Felix’s voice had softened slightly, but still maintained its almost distant tone. The hyungs looked on with confusion, but none moved for fear of breaking whatever spell Felix had cast over their youngest member.

“Dunno.” Jeongin’s head drooped slightly as a sudden fatigue seemed to steal into his bones.

“Jeongin,” Felix’s voice turned hard, “stop avoiding us. Tell your hyungs what’s wrong.”

Normally, Jeongin would feel irritated at the idea of being forced to confess his pain or concerns to his hyungs. It always made him feel small and weak, as though he were a helpless child, and the loving attention that always followed the confessions only emphasized the feeling. It wasn’t that Jeongin didn’t want his hyungs’ love, that wasn’t the case at all. He just _hated_ feeling weak. But Felix wasn’t speaking to him with sweet softness, wasn’t caressing him like he was made out of glass. And for some reason, that was all it took to make him to answer.

“Head… throat… tired… don’t feel good.” 

Felix’s hand rose to Jeongin’s forehead, where he instantly felt the heat radiating off of the maknae’s body.

“Chan-hyung,” Felix’s cold front cracked, and he could no longer keep the concern out of his voice. “He’s really sick.”

Chan moved quickly to the maknae’s side, wrapping an arm around the younger boy’s waist and guiding his head to rest on the leader’s shoulder. Jeongin wanted to resist the display of vulnerability, but his body had finally given up on him. He was, truly, helpless. The last thing he remembered was his body being lifted from the ground as his hyungs’ urgent, concerned voices filled his ears.

\---

“Hmm… What…?” Jeongin’s voice rasped gratingly in his throat as he tried to peel his eyes open.

Almost instantly, he felt a gentle thumb stroke across his cheekbone.

“Hey Jeonginnie,” a soft voice drifted into his ears, “You with me?”

“Hyung~” Jeongin’s voice took on the tone of a slight whine as he struggled to open his eyes, and he tossed his head in frustration.

“Shhhh," his hyung’s voice was like a gentle caress, “Don’t stress yourself, baby.”

Jeongin felt his hyung instantly tense as the last word slipped from his lips, and the maknae momentarily questioned why before memories of his breakdown in the practice room slowly filtered into his mind.

“S’okay hyung,” he whispered softly before nuzzling into the hand that was still stroking soothingly across his cheek. 

The older boy’s body seemed to relax slightly at the maknae’s words, and they stayed like that for a few minutes as Jeongin’s senses slowly began to return to him. When his eyes finally opened, he found himself gazing into Changbin’s concerned face.

“Hi,” Changbin’s lips were quirked in a bittersweet smile. “Your fever finally broke.”

“What happened to me?” Jeongin groaned slightly as he registered his body’s aching exhaustion.

“You managed to get chickenpox somehow, that’s what happened,” Chanbin’s voice was a perfect combination of exasperation, confusion, and relief. “And you decided not to tell us that you were running a fever and had bright red rashes until Felix cornered you when you were half-delirious.”

Jeongin cringed slightly at Changbin’s words before looking down to inspect his arms, which were covered in fading red blisters. He attempted to appease his hyung with a sheepish smile, but it was shot down instantly by a sharp look. 

“Yeah, you’re not getting out of this one,” Changbin said, “But we are going to wait until you eat something. Let me get you some food, ok?”

Jeongin could only nod as Changbin stood up and exited the room. He returned a few moments later bearing a bowl of soup and followed by an exhausted Chan, who visibly relaxed upon seeing Jeongin conscious and lucid. 

Chan wordlessly helped arrange Jeongin’s weakened body into an upright position before sitting down on the edge of the bed and passing him the bowl of soup.

“Hyung I-” Jeongin started.

“Shh. Eat first.” His tone left no room for argument.

An empty bowl of soup and an awkward silence later, Jeongin sat pinned beneath Chan and Changbin’s expectant gazes as the rest of his hyungs filed into the room and took up various positions, some leaning against the wall, some sitting on the floor, and some (namely Felix) crawling onto the bed beside Jeongin. Jeongin sighed.

“I’m sorry hyungs.”

The room remained silent. After a moment, Felix reached up and gently threaded his fingers through the maknae’s hair.

“I just didn’t wanna be weak. I’m not weak. I’m not!” His voice raised in pitch, almost taking on the sound of a plea.

“You’re not weak.” Minho’s voice was firm. “You’re not weak, and telling your group members when you’re ill is not a demonstration of weakness.”

“Yeah, what you did was dangerous. Adult chickenpox can have serious complications. You’ve been lucky.” It was Hyunjin this time. He had kept his gaze fixed intently on Jeongin the entire time he was in the room.

“I’m sorry…” Jeongin’s voice trailed off weakly, and he toyed nervously with the edge of his sheets. 

Felix squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t do it again, ok?”

Jeongin nodded silently, his gaze fixed on his lap. 

“Jeongin? Can… Can we still call you baby?” Jisung’s voice was uncertain, and he looked at Jeongin with a wary gaze.

Jeongin nodded immediately, “Yes, yes you can still call me baby, please don’t stop calling me baby!”

“Woah, it’s ok, relax.” Seungmin reached out and placed his hand on Jeongin’s arm in an attempt to soothe him. “We won’t stop calling you baby. But why did you get so mad at us in the practice room? Did we do something wrong?”

“I- Well- I felt like you were going to smother me and coddle me and treat me like an infant. I don’t want to be wrapped up in bubble wrap the moment you think I’m threatened. I can take pain, I can take exhaustion. It comes with being an idol. It comes with almost every job.” He paused and took a deep breath, “I made a mistake that time. I… I was in over my head. I should have asked for help. I’m sorry, hyungs.”

There was a long pause as his words sank in, and then Chan stood up and pressed a kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. 

“Well, now Felix’s… unorthodox approach to confronting you makes some more sense. I’m guessing you had an idea that this was the problem?” His question was directed to Felix, who just nodded slightly. “Well, I’m glad he figured it out, or you would have been in some serious trouble. But it’s all ok baby, we forgive you. And we’ll try to be better too, ok?”

A shy but bright smile broke out across Jeongin’s face, and he mustered up what little strength his body had left and flung himself forward into Chan’s chest, eliciting a surprised laugh from the leader. As he snuggled into his hyung’s comforting arms, Jeongin felt the stress of both his sickness and his worries drop off his shoulders, lightening his spirit. His hyungs understood him. He wasn’t weak. And he was still their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it!!! Please say hi in the comments, I love to hear from you guys! Have a great morning, afternoon, night, or whatever you're having!


	3. It Hurts - NCT Taeten Injury Fic

Taeyong had half a mind to throw himself out of a window. Ever since his back injury had relapsed, he had been forced to sit out on dance practices, photoshoots, interviews, pretty much everything. His members even insisted that he stop rapping once they noticed the fleeting grimaces that would appear on his face when he shifted the wrong way. He couldn’t blame them really, they were only trying to help. But they didn’t  _ get _ it.

For so long, he had been in constant motion. Always going somewhere, always doing something. But now, he had nothing to do. Nowhere to go. And that hurt far more than the injury did. His limbs were coiled tight with excess energy, his very bones filled with an aching plea for freedom, for  _ motion _ . 

And as he sat alone in the dorm, teeth clenched together with bitter tension, he decided that enough was enough. Ignoring the pain, he stood, gathered up a coat, put on his mask, and stepped outside the dorm.

He arrived at the company building 15 minutes later. Keeping his head down to avoid bumping into his members or a manager, Taeyong slipped through the halls until he found an empty practice room. 

With the door closed safely behind him, Taeyong felt a comforting familiarity wash over him. He took in the large room with its wooden floor and expansive mirrors, a blank space in which he could create. He fell loosely into his stretches, the elation flooding his muscles making him temporarily forget the pain in his back.

\--

Key word: temporarily. Just 30 minutes later, Taeyong found himself crumpled in the middle of the floor, almost incapacitated by the agony flaring through his spine. Gritting his teeth, he dragged himself slowly over to the wall, resting his forehead against the cool floor when the pain became too much to bear. Finally, he reached the wall, only to discover that leaning against it caused even more pain in his already tender back. Taeyong ended up sprawled pitifully across the floor, eyes watering with humiliated tears of frustration.

A minute passed. Then 10. Then 20. He lay there in silence, his pained breaths the only sound in the vast room. 

A loud, digital ringing pierced the air. 

Taeyong groped around the floor for his phone, fumbling with it for a moment before he brought it into his range of vision. His boyfriend was calling. 

Taeyong groaned. It was 3:00 PM. How had he forgotten? Ten  _ always _ called him at 3:00 PM. He toyed momentarily with the idea of not answering and then pretending that he had been asleep, but he knew that his dongsaeng would see right through him. The Thai boy was infuriating like that. Reluctantly, Taeyong accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi hyung! I miss youuuu!”

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile. There was something in the younger boy’s mischievous joy that seemed to draw the frustration and pain away from his body, brightening his spirit.

“I miss you too baby,” Taeyong’s voice was unmistakably fond, and he felt a small pinprick of pride when his voice succeeded in masking his pain. 

“What are you doing, hyung? Are you watching that drama I told you about?”

Fuck.

“Oh, uh, I haven’t gotten around to it yet. What was it called again?”

“It’s called  _ While You Were Sleeping _ . Seriously hyung, I’ve had to tell you that like five times.”

Taeyong forces a laugh, “Right, right. Sorry baby.”

An over-dramatic sigh filtered through the tinny speakers before Ten’s excited chattering filled Taeyong’s ears. Taeyong struggled to keep up, gritting his teeth in pain in between his forced comments and exclamations. For a while, he succeeded in pushing the strain out of his voice. But he couldn’t keep it up.

“Babe? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Tennie, don’t worry.”

“You’re lying to me,” the young dancer’s voice had taken on a petulant yet concerned tone, “don’t lie to me.”

“Really, I’ll be fine.”

“You  _ will _ be fine? That means you aren’t fine now. What’s wrong?”

Taeyong cursed silently. Damn his boyfriend’s sharpness. He never missed a thing.

“My back hurts a little. It’s nothing much.”

“You sound like you're hurting… in fact you sound like you did at the beginning when it was really bad. What did you do?”

“I was just cleaning and I must have tweaked it, really it’s nothing much.”

“Stop. Lying. To. Me.” Ten’s voice was almost a growl, stopping Taeyong’s next evasion dead in his throat.

There was a long pause.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong’s voice shook slightly.

He was answered by silence. He pressed his lips together tightly, scared to admit what he was doing but also desperate for someone to soothe the pain that wracked his body. In the end, his desire for his boyfriend’s caring touch won out.

“Practice room 27. Please.”

“Hyung?! What do you mean practice room-”

Taeyong hung up on him. Staring blankly at the ceiling, a single tear slipped down his cheek as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive. 

\--

Not even 10 minutes later, the practice room was filled with sound as the door flew open, Ten’s violent exclamations and rushed footsteps following immediately after. The younger dancer knelt down next to the leader, reaching down to caress Taeyong’s cheek gently even as his eyes flashed with fury.

“What the  _ fuck _ did you do.” 

Taeyong flinched slightly from the pure anger in the other’s voice before feeling his own frustration well up in his chest. 

“I had to MOVE for fuck’s sake! You guys were keeping me in a fucking prison!! I needed to get out!”

Their eyes were locked in a fierce battle of wills, neither willing to concede to the other. 

“Well maybe you could have told one of us instead of running off like an idiot!”

“And what would you have done, huh? You would have just been sweetly understanding as you practically fucking chained me to the couch!” Taeyong’s voice dripped with bitter mockery, but his body trembled violently as his back screamed in agony.

Ten, feeling his boyfriend’s shudders, reluctantly dropped the conversation in favor of trying to relieve the leader’s pain. Ignoring Taeyong’s protests and insistence that he was “fine goddamnit”, he rolled the rapper over and placed a careful hand on Taeyong’s back, feeling the muscles spasming beneath his hand. He gently massaged Taeyong’s back, trying to get him to relax.

“Did you take some pain meds?”

Taeyong nodded slightly before screwing his eyes shut with an involuntary whimper as a particularly sharp shot of pain flashed through his spine.

“Aigoo,” Ten’s voice held a tenderness so contrary to his previous anger, “It’ll be ok baby, I promise.”

It was that voice that snapped the last of Taeyong’s fading self control, and a small sob escaped his throat as he tried to cover his face to conceal his weakness.

“Shhhh,” Ten soothed him gently, “I’ve got you.”

“I want to dance,” Taeyong’s voice came out in a choked gasp, “I want to dance!”

Ten hummed slightly before answering, “I know babe. But you can’t dance.”

“I don’t care! I want to dance!”

“I know.”

“I- I just-” Taeyong fumbled frantically with his words before letting out a scream that ripped from his chest with such force that Ten instinctively moved his hands to grip Taeyong’s shoulders in an attempt to ground the older boy.

“Shhh babe, it’s ok. It’s ok,” Ten pressed his lips to Taeyong’s forehead as he gathered the skinny dancer in his arms.

“No, it’s not,” Taeyong’s voice was raw, and he tucked his face into Ten’s chest in an effort to block out the rest of the world.

Ten could only run a comforting hand through his hair, helpless to alleviate the physical and emotional pain that ran through his lover’s core.

They stayed like that for some time, until Taeyong’s cries quieted to small hiccups and gasps. Ten gently pried Taeyong’s face away from where it was buried in his chest and used his shirt sleeve to dry the older boy’s face before placing a quick peck on the leader’s lips.

“We need to get you back to the dorm, babe,” Ten’s voice was tender.

“Don’t want to, please don’t make me.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but you don’t have a choice.”

Taeyong felt a crushing despair latch onto him, and he stared listlessly past Ten’s face, examining the ceiling above him. Ten watched him with concern as he picked up his phone, calling Johnny.

“Hyung? I need your help. Taeyong-hyung decided to try and dance, and his back is acting up really badly. Could you come over to room 27? Thanks.” 

With Johnny on the way, Ten turned his full attention back to Taeyong, who was carefully avoiding his gaze.

“How can we make it better, hm?” Ten’s fingers rubbed soothing circles on Taeyong’s scalp, “How can we treat you better?”

“Let me move, please. I don’t care if it hurts. I’m going to go insane.”

Ten was silent for a few moments before he nodded slightly.

“Ok.”

“Ok?!” Taeyong’s eyes snapped to meet Ten’s, surprise written all over his face.

“Ok. You’re going to have to wait until your back heals from the damage you did today, but we’ll figure out how you can move afterward.”

Taeyong looked at the younger dancer with such a grateful relief that Ten’s heart nearly broke then and there

“We didn’t mean to hurt you babe. I’m so sorry.”

“I know.”

\--

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and one very concerned Johnny entered the room. Kneeling beside the pair, he took in Taeyong’s exhausted, tearful expression and Ten’s tense, drained features. 

“How bad is it?”

“He was crumpled on the floor when I got here,” Ten answered, “I think we’re going to have to carry him to a car.”

“I figured as much when you called me.”

Johnny gently took Taeyong out of Ten’s arms, lifting him up bridal style, wincing at the pained whimper that escaped Taeyong’s lips. It was obvious that the leader’s walls were completely down, and both Johnny and Ten felt a rush of protectiveness over their injured group member. As he was carried down the hall, Taeyong felt exhaustion crash over him as his injury and breakdown caught up to him. Eyes drooping, his head slumped against Johnny’s solid chest.

The last thing he heard was Ten’s loving voice as it filtered softly into his ears.

“Rest sweetheart, we’ll get you home safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Drop me a comment so we can chat a little, I like talking to people! (Also, if you haven't watched While You Were Sleeping then like you really need to. It's an absolutely incredible show.) And another also, do you guys think I should put some more tags on this so its found more easily? I don't want to over tag and be annoying, but I also don't want my stories to get lost... thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I posted the next fic as a standalone outside of this book, and I'm going to do that for all requests from now on so that I can get more readers :) You can find it in the series that this fic is now a part of. Please keep an eye on that series from now on for future updates! Posting things individually gives me more freedom, so this should let me write better stories for yall. I will be gifting the fic to whoever requested it, so you guys should be able to find them. So go check out the next fic!!! I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
